A Shaman's Conquest
by Saint D
Summary: It's different from the 616 marvel world. Mostly about a villians plan to fulfill his/thier dreams. *Nate Grey(X-Man) is the adopted son of Magneto in this story.*


****

In this Story Nate Grey is the adopted son of Magneto.

New Orleans, Louisiana

Nate has been flying for about 3 hour to get to New Orleans, to meet the mutant know as **Gambit**. 

__

Flashback 

Earlier Nate was in the gymnasium with, working on a Telekinesis Hurricane to use when the brotherhood decides to strike against humans when, he Smell something funky head his way. Instantly he knew it was Toad, (scan his mind) his father most trusted flunkies.

"What is it Toad? Can't you see that I'm training?"

"Yea, I can see your training that's nothing new!" Toad says in a sarcastic voice. 

"You want to repeat that FROG!!" As he levitate Toad to the ceiling and apply psi-force to him. 

"Sorry Nate, damn do you always have to be so serious?"

"No." Says Nate with a smile on his face as he bring Toad to his feet on the floor. "So their is a mutant in New Orleans, that has created some sort of down dirty south version of the brotherhood, and his power may even rival mind."

Toad gives a blank stare at Nate for half a second before he says:

"Yea, DAMN IT NATE I HATE WHEN YOU READ MY MIND!!!"

"Hey, it's a gift, but if you want you can finish the rest of what you were going to tell me."

"Okay, Well the b.hood and me thought. . ."

"Don't you mean you, a lone?" 

"Okay me, but maybe you should check this guy out, if his power can rival your, and see about some kind of reuniting of groups."

"You make a good point, but I doubt this guy is anywhere near my level of power and physical skill. But I'll check him out anyway to see what his team is about."

"Cool Nate, I'll find Rogue so she can guide you since she knows the South better than any of us. Wait here." Says Toad as he heads to the door. 

Nate Flies in front of Toad out the door to the clear blue skies.

"Wait Nate I. . . ." But is cut off when he hears Nate voice in his head.

"Tell Rogue and Pyro to meet me in New Orleans, I going to go ahead without them, and tell Pyro to seen up a smoke signal when they get there."

"Hmm. . . Impatient young brat."

"You forgot I hearing your thoughts, dumb ass."

"Sorry Nate, but I'll do what you asked. And make sure to. . ."

__

Present

Nate thoughts are interrupted when he sees a Jumbo Jet 747 flying straight towards him. He psi-scan the jet to see how many mutants on there. There where only 50 he saw, so he slips into their minds and put them to sleep.

"Now I know their sleep, I can have a little fun the virus of the Earth." Nate says with a wicked smile on his face.

Nate make 2 psi-illusions of demons and monster appear to the left and right of him, as he changes him molecule to fit the jet's, so he can phase through the Jet with ease. 

Nate charges forward with his illusions to the cockpit of the plane, and spook the pilots, while his illusions go a head through the rest of the plane scaring the passengers with grotesque and vulgar acts. 

Nate make the plane starts to dive for one of the many swamps of New Orleans, and turns on the speaker and says:

"You all are about to die, and go to Hell, so I suggest you kiss your asses good bye."

Nate hears all the people screaming and crying, which is enough satisfaction for him right now. He never really plan to destroy the plain; not with those innocent mutant on there, he feels he's better than those human scum, that torture his mutant brothers for 4 years without mercy.

"Well it looks like I'm here in the Big Easy; I'm pretty sure that stunt I just pulled will get word to him that I'm in town." Nate thinks to himself as he lands in an empty graveyard.

"So I'll walk around and see the sights until Rogue and Pyro seen me the signal to where they are, when they arrive."

Nate walks out to a crowed street with mutants that look like regular humans, and humans that look like mutants. A cute young blonde comes up too him and grabs his hand and starts to right her name and number down on his palm. 

"Call me cutie." Winks the lady as she slowly walks off.

Nate scans her and notices she's not mutant, but have some sort of mutant or magic power, which gets his attention.

"Will do. . ." he read her name on her palm. "Ms. Boudreaux."

"That's Bella Donna to you . . ."

"Nate. . . Nate Grey."

"I'll be waiting Nate." Says Bell as she gets in her car, and drive off.

"Hmm. . . Not every day you meet a redeeming human with class." Nate thinks to himself. "She could make a useful ally, for a while."

Nate continues his walk around the warm Big Easy, and gets 7 more numbers from the scum of the Earth, while waiting for Pyro and Rogue signal.

As Nate was walking around waiting for Rogue & Pyro to send the signal, he sees 3 guys and 1 girl pushing around a mutant girl with bones spiking from her skin, at an empty parking lot. The 3 guys look to be around 18 or 19, medium built and 1 girl looks to be the average 17 year old girl.

"You mutants must think your special, with your freakish powers, but you ain't shit." Says Chuck.

"Let's show this trick what we do to mutants." Say Andy reaches in his pocket.

"The cost is pretty much clear, except for the dude with the white hair. He has been watchin us for the whole time." Says Rose.

"You got a problem snow top?" Ask Guy.

"Now that you asked, I think I do!" Answers Nate sarcastically.

"If you know what's best for you, you'd leave while you have your teeth and life." Says Rose.

"So, what are you guys some kind of gang?" Asked Nate

"Nope, just good citizens, doing the right thing." Answers Andy.

"Yes, this would be the right place to do the right thing. Are you okay Sarah."

"You know my name!" Sarah says kind of surprise.

"SHUT UP BITCH! !" Says Chuck, as he punches Sarah in the mouth.

Within a blink of an eye, Nate punches Chuck in the jaw, instantly knocking him to the ground. Before the two guys and girl could run or say anything, Nate shot them with his one eye optic blast through the neck. As they fall dead, Chuck tries to crawl away, but finds himself upside-down in mid air.

"Hmm you were going to kill her with this laser gun." Nate says as he levitates the laser gun Andy had. "I'm pretty sure you hicks don't have a permit for this, so the cops will probably think you had some kind of beef/altercation with your former friends, and shot them, then shot yourself afterward."

Nate uses his power and makes Chuck put the gun in his month, and pull the trigger. Blood spreads everywhere, but Nate puts up a shield over Sarah and him. The body falls to the moist ground, now soiled with blood.

"You should get out of here before someone calls the cops." Says Nate.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, and do me a favor."

"Okay." Says Sarah hesitatingly.

"Tell Gambit that Nate Grey is looking for him, if you run into him before I do, and Bell that she should hide her thoughts better."

"Okay." Yells Sarah as she runs off.

Nate bends the light around him to render himself invisible as he leaves the scene of the crime. Nate walks a good 5 blocks before he lets himself be seen by anyone. As soon as he does an middle age women calls his name.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Nate Grey."

Nate immediately scans through her thoughts.

"Your Lady Vampella." Says Nate.

"So it is true what Threnody says about you reading everyone's mind."

Nate tries to get deeper in her mind, but draws a blank.

"So I see you can hide your thoughts." Says a piss Nate.

"Yes, you damn telepaths have no respect or concept of privacy, and a lady must have her a few secrets."

"I have one thing to ask you before I leave." Says a serious Nate.

"Ahah don't be so hasty, your mad cause you can't get into my head."

"Don't doubt my power lady. You can't handle the consequences of me breaking through your little mind shield."

Lady Vampella laughs at the cocky and predictable youth.

"Threnody said you love to talk tough and a bit arrogant, but never did she say you were this funny." Says Vampella as she brings her laughter to a halt.

"Okay enough of this chit chat, where is Threnody?"

"She's in New York living a very private life, trying to stay in good shape."

"I may not be reading your mind, but I still can pick up on odd things. What do you mean good shape? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you only said one question, and that looks like the work of your friend Pyro." Says Lady Vampella as she points behind Nate.

Nate turns around to see smoke, from what looks like a burning mall he passed earlier. Nate thinks to himself:

"That does look like Pyro's work, and how much did Threnody tell this old blood witch about me?" "So are . . ." Says Nate as he turns around to see Lady Vampella has vanished. "Damn it." Nate says as he hops in the air, and starts flying towards the smoke.


End file.
